


Inspired

by haecmesees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lee Jeno, Threesome - M/M/M, as usual, there's tiny amount of legs stuffs;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees
Summary: The new muses of VALENTINO giving Johnny more than what he was asking for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Jhonny, Lee Jeno/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me, your local clown and i'm back with another ship that nobody knows or if its even actually exist;)
> 
> if you will, please click on [this campaign by D&B](https://twitter.com/dolcegabbana/status/1220301279479635968?s=19) cause thats where i was inspired from and i dont think i will do the set and the whole atmosphere much justice in my writing lol
> 
> Anywaysss, enjoy♡

The themed of campaign for this spring summer collection's is Rubens Paul inspired paintings. Hence looking at the set that is covered in soft pink silk drapped across the floor and the bed, complete with a simple canopy with matching color. Several pillows placed randomly on the bed, there is a plate of plums on the floor. Bouquet of flowers as well as flower petals spread everywhere on the scene. Most of them are in white, red, and pastel pink colors.

Both Jeno and Jaehyun have nothing on their bodies except a piece of white, silk fabric hanging loosely on their left shoulders and barely covered their thighs, mirroring what ancient Romans used to wear on a daily. 

Their makeup is nothing extravagant but still stand out against their pale skin. The main focus is their lips which covered in brick red lip mousse. Their cheeks glow in golden highlight, underneath it is pretty thick peach blush that makes them looks more divine. The contrast between Jaehyun's pink peach hair with Jeno's stark black one is also very pleasing to the eyes.

Jeno is laying on top of the bed, flower petals in varities of colors spreading on his body, while Jaehyun sits on the floor, right beside Jeno, his head and hands laying casually on the bed.

They both looking at each other, staring into one another with unabashed adoration. Hands reaching out to each other to caressing each other's bodies tenderly. The touches they shared have been innocent, due to curiousity and affection.

Johnny had told them he wanted them to act like they're both princes that are in love with each other and finally could spend some time together in their own luxurious bedroom, after have been separated for a while. It's obviously a piece of cake for experienced and talented models like them.

Jaehyun stroke Jeno's thigh and unveil Jeno's silk fabric, exposing more of him to the camera. Under the dim, cantaloupe light the crew has set, Jeno and Jaehyun glows and shines like no mortal being would.

The shutter sound from Johnny's camera is unstoppable. He already told the other staffs to leave the three of them alone, hence to get the intimacy he wanted Jeno and Jaehyun to fully acted out for this campaign. So far, it goes perfectly, way better than Johnny had imagined when VALENTINO told him what the theme was and which models they've already picked. 

Johnny doesn't even have to command them on anything. Nothing to fix, nothing to comment on. Except, instead of princes, Johnny thinks they look a lot more like angels. 

Jeno brushes his fingers across Jaehyun's face and jaws. Then he thumbs at Jaehyun's bottom lip and the older slightly open his mouth. Jaehyun slip his hand between both of Jeno's thighs and its now Jeno's turn to faintly parted his lips, a moan falling from his lips that Jaehyun would missed if their current surrounding was not as quiet this.

Instead of making his job a lot easier, Johnny is actually having such a hard time now because of how good Jeno and Jaehyun are doing. Both of them looks so innocent and pure while sensually exploring each other's bodies, giving sultry looks whenever they glanced at his camera, at him.

Then Jaehyun suddenly get up from his seat, causing his fabric falls around his legs, exposing his bare ass and inner thighs. Jaehyun seems unbothered by the fact that he's practically naked right now, he keep going towards Jeno. He caged Jeno who's lying on the bed, by placing his hands on either sides of Jeno's head. The younger's eyes are calling him, to come to him and touch him more and that's what Jaehyun does. 

He gives a kiss on top of Jeno's chest, while looking at Johnny who had stopped taking pictures the second Jaehyun got up from his spot and intruding Jeno's space.

Jaehyun removes the silk fabric and Jeno's lower body and then grabbed his semi hard cock. Now Jaehyun is not the only one who have a single piece of cloth on his body. Jeno's moan is completetely filthy, the sound of it filling up the room and arousing both Johnny and Jaehyun even more.

Jaehyun sit infront of Jeno, put his legs together and push them up. He then shoved his cock between Jeno's closed thighs and started to rut against them. Jaehyun have his hands on both of Jeno's thighs, to hold him on his place. He stick his tongue out and licking Jeno's smooth leg, then occasionally give it soft kisses. 

The sight is utterly obscene for Johnny's eyes to see and process. Things have escalated quicker than he thought.

How Jaehyun messily rubbing him self on Jeno while giving Jeno's legs appreciation they deserve using his mouth and tongue, is an imaginary Johnny never knew he needed to see. Jeno him self helplessly jerk him self off with his own fingers shoving down to his mouth, drooling around them. Johnny finally decided it is time for him to step in.

"Need some help, angels?"

Jeno looking up at him with his already wet eyes, his lips are red and glossy, and Johnny wants nothing more than to wreck him and Jaehyun or let Jaehyun and him ruin Jeno even more. Johnny haven't decided it yet, thousand things rushing through his mind right now on how he could provide help to these sweet little things infront of him as well as to satisfy him self.

Johnny divert his eyes to Jaehyun. Jaehyun who rut against Jeno like he's fucking Jeno for real, his mouth hanging open and releasing small whimpers. 

An idea suddenly popped into Johnny's head.

At first, he thought he was going to make Jeno suck his dick off but looking at Jeno, Johnny's definetely sure he's going to look a lot prettier on his knees sucking both of him and Jaehyun. 

Johnny's hands are fast to undress him self. Take off his leather jacket and t-shirt all at once. Leaving him in his denim and underwear that hanging low on his hips. Johnny might not be an actual model, but anyobody who sees him definetely thought he is. From face to body proportion to the way he carry him self, it makes Jeno and Jaehyun swallow their saliva in want of the photographer.

Johnny pulled Jaehyun by the hips, make Jaehyun completely stop rubbing his cock on Jeno's thighs, and let Johnny welcoming him into a heathen kiss.

Johnny grope at Jaehyun's ass, feeling how plump and soft it is, so he slap it, twice, hard and sudden, which make Jaehyun shakes and moans loudly.

Johnny looking sideway at Jeno, who's definetely turned on by the sight before him. So Johnny says, "Get up sugar, I want you to do something for us"

Jeno hurriedly get up with shaky legs.

"On your knees, on the floor." Jeno obediently do as he told.

Johnny then open up his denim's button and lowering down the zipper. His cock sprung free from his underwear. Jeno's mouth watering at the sight.

"You know what to do right, angel?"

Jeno nodded excitedly. He's moving forward untill he's right in the middle of Jaehyun and Johnny that are standing before him, both of his hands are on their thighs.

Jeno licked the tip of Johnny's cock, like a kitten sipping his milk on a bowl. His other hand stroking Jaehyun's cock slowly, matching the pace of his mouth on Johnny's dick.

Jeno uses his thumb to stroke at the tip of Jaehyun's cock and his perineum, causes the fellow muse to throw his head back and moans uncontrollably as Johnny's hand that slip behind his back, goes higher and now pinching and rubbing his nipples.

Jeno put Johnny's cock into his mouth and oh, does it make Jeno's own dick getting harder. It filled up and stretches his mouth like never been before, it goes all the way down to his throat already when he haven't even shove the whole length into his mouth and all Jeno can think of is how much he wants to be abused by this huge cock of their photographer.

Jeno waste no time to bob his head up and down, sucking Johnny's cock like he's trying to draining out his soul out of it. Johnny think he kind of does. Jeno constantly looking up to him, his eyes are wide and looks so, so innocent as he leaps at the whole of Johnny's length, his hand fondling Johnny's balls.

Johnny grabs a handfull of Jeno's hair and shove his cock deeper into Jeno's throat. Jeno gagged at first, tears immediately filled every corner of his eyes then falls on his cheeks. His face stuffed on Johnny's pelvic, suffocated him even more. But he doesn't try to let go, eagerly and willingly let Johnny use his throat to satify him self.

Johnny groans at the feeling of muscles on Jeno's throat squeezed his cock, not to mention how warm it is and the velvet texture of flesh moving inside just gives Johnny's cock the most pleasing massage. 

Johnny turned his head towards Jaehyun and pull him into a filthy kiss. There's nothing soft about it, only raw desire flowing through their teeth and tongues that moving together.

Johnny begins to thrust his cock to Jeno's mouth, slowly mixing Jeno's saliva with his precome. Now that Johnny controlling his mouth, Jeno try as best as he can to please Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun's dick is really pretty, just like the rest of the muse him self. Just by looking at it makes Jeno's drool intensify, as if he's currently not occupied with the bigger cock of Johnny. He always wanted more when he could anyway.

Jeno thumbs at the slit, then stroking it with force that he could do in this state of mind. In no time, Jeno's hand and Jaehyun's cock on his grip become wet under his hand movements.

Johnny finally let Jeno's mouth go from his cock. Jeno's panting with his mouth open like a puppy in hot weather, Johnny's precome that filled his mouth, dripping to his chin and neck. Without a single hesitation, Jeno licks whatever come on his face that he could reach then swallow it all.

After getting his breathing rythm in control again, Jeno immediately shoving as much as Jaehyun's length into his mouth. He swirl his tongue around it, his hand working the rest of Jaehyun's cock up that doesn't go into his mouth, all the while fondling his balls. 

Jeno then let his mouth sliding across Jaehyun's shaft from the top, and once he reached the bottom, Jeno's lips open wider as he sucks on Jaehyun's balls, hard.

Jaehyun would collapse on the floor if it wasn't for Johnny holding him tightly on his hips. Jeno make him all weak with the way his tongue and mouth and hands are touching him. The photographer showering his skin with endless kisses. Once their lips meet, it's a messy tangle of toungues and teeth.

"Does it feels good, honey?" Johnny's lips moved againt Jaehyun's as he asked the question. His fingers cupped Jaehyun's jaws loosely.

"So good, baby," Jaehyun replied with his head thrown back, eyelids are closed when Jeno bites slightly at the tip of his cock.

Jaehyun then looks down, meeting the sight of Jeno blow him and looks like he's having the best time of his life.

"Fuck, Jeno," Jaehyun says through his ragged breathing, "You're doing so good, so well. Nothing can compare to you, angel."

Jeno letting out a needy and loud, "Eungh," after receiving the praise from Jaehyun then quickened his thrust of Jaehyun's cock to his mouth. His other hand also has gone pretty numb considering how fast he stroking Johnny's cock with it.

When both Jaehyun and Johnny finally come, Jeno obediently open his mouth as wide as he can and close his eyes. He moans and whimpers when spurts of creamy, white liquid he's so familiar with, hitting his face, over and over again until Jeno pretty sure his face is perfectly covered by it. Ruining his makeup even more. He wipes out any come on his face with his fingers and lick them all clean, like he was so thirsty and it's the only thing he's allowed to drink of.

"Fuck, baby, you did so, so well," praises Johnny breathlessly to Jeno, he caress the model's face with such an awe on his expression. Jeno beamed at the compliment.

Johnny then turned to Jaehyun, who's stroking Jeno's hair tenderly and says, "What if we give our little angel here a reward?"

Jaehyun's smile is sweet as he stares at Jeno with so much adoration, then he answered, "Sounds good."

Johnny extend his hand to Jeno and the younger immediately grab it and pulled him self up from the floor. His cock, red and stiff, pulling both of Johnny and Jaehyun's attentions to it.

"It's now our turn to take care of you, sweetheart." Jeno could nodded at what Johnny had said, brains currently shutting off to be able to process any coherent thoughts and saying any logical words.

They guide Jeno back to the bed then make him lay on his back. Jeno, without needed to be told, immediately spread his legs open. The action make Johnny and Jaehyun chuckles.

"Baby, what do you think we're gonna do to you?" Jaehyun asked, amusement is clear in his melodic voice.

Jeno whimpers, doesn't really know what to reply nor have any reasons why he did that. All he knows he wanted to both of them to make him feel good by using his body. All he could think of right now is how he can present him self, like a gift to both of them to open and enjoy and use or any other things Johnny and Jaehyun wanted to do to him.

"Ask for it, angel. Tell us what you want." Command Jaehyun.

"You. Both," then Jeno paused. "Please." 

Jeno sounds wrecked, even to his own ears. His voice is raspy and by the time they're finished, Jeno's pretty sure he's going to have some temporary throat problems.

Jaehyun, already caressing his stomach, kisses it and coos at Jeno. "Such a sweet angel."

Johnny kisses Jeno for a start, while Jaehyun's hands and mouth dangerously wandering around his lower body. Jeno's moans are being stuffed back by Johnny's kisses, when he feels Jaehyun wrapped his hand around his cock. He rub the head of it that's already leaking so much, then pumping it rather slowly. Synchronized with Johnny's pace in exploring Jeno's mouth.

Jeno's hand holding onto Johnny's strong arm, the other one grabbing the sheets under him like he's going to rip it. He can't keep his legs still. From time to time, closing them, spread them apart or doing little kicks as all of his nerves on his body buzzing in pleasure.

It doesn't take much long to send Jeno to his edge, considering how worked up he have been already since sucking off both Johnny and Jaehyun. His cock leaking pathetically, but right when he was about to reach his orgasm, Jaehyun stopped and so does Johnny's kisses. Which causes Jeno to whines loudly, his body arched in discomfort of having being edged so intensely like that. But, fuck, does it make him feel more turned on.

"W-why stop?" Jeno asked worriedly. "Something's wrong?"

"I want to fuck you, baby. Is that ok?" asked Johnny.

_For god's sake, it's more than ok_ , Jeno thinks. So, he rapidly nodded.

"Me too!" exclaimed Jaehyun.

Jeno clears his throat. "You both can have me, I've said it."

Jaehyun's hands and mouth are back to his body, this time joined with Johnny's. Johnny pulled his nipple using his fingers, while Jaehyun nipping at the other one. None of them are touching his cock, but Johnny's fondling his balls and Jaehyun's long fingers are proding at his entrance. He's doing light, circling motion around the clenching hole, it tickles Jeno a bit and make him slightly giggle amongst the endless string of his moans.

With the remaining of Jeno's come, Jaehyun uses it as a lube to coating his fingers. Jeno's breath hitched when Jaehyun finally insert his index finger into him. Jeno feels so tight around Jaehyun's finger already. So tight, and hot and wet. 

Jaehyun moves his finger cautiously, slowly opening up Jeno. He doesn't know if Jeno could take him and Johnny at the same time by looking and feeling at how tight his hole is but Jeno's a good boy and he's actually pretty determined when it comes to this kind of thing. So, fit or not, Jeno's probably still going to make it happen.

Aftet that, it's an ease for Jaehyun to insert his second and third finger, even fourth finger, then moves them inside Jeno to loose him up. Yet it feels like it does nothing to stretch Jeno and prepared him to take them both at the same time. Guess him and Johnny just have to take turns, then. Jeno's comfort is the most important when they do something like this after all.

When Jaehyun have his focus back to Jeno and Johnny, he sees how Johnny had changed almost every surface of Jeno's skin into a canvas consisted of red and purple paints. Jeno looks like an angel like this, their personal angel.

"You're not gonna take pictures of him like this?" asked Jaehyun.

Johnny's still keep his eyes on Jeno, staring at him with pure admiration and lust. "I couldn't even capture his beauty even if I want to." He turned to Jaehyun. "Yours too, sweetheart."

Johnny and Jaehyun close the gaps between them and let their lips touch. Jaehyun still have his eyes open and stared at Jeno, who gulped heavily at the sight. Jaehyun open his mouth and have Johnny's tongue licked at the ceiling of his mouth, while maintaning an eye contact with Jeno who bites his bottom lip and staring at them with eyes filled up by nothing but desire.

Before Jeno whines and whimpers again, Johnny and Jaehyun break the contact of their skin. They're done enough playing and teasing, it's time for the main event.

Johnny take his place behind Jeno, who's already sit up. Jeno then have him self on Johnny's lap, sitting his entrance directly on Johnny's hardening cock. He let his legs fall open on each sides, an invitation for Jaehyun to join them

"Baby, do you really wanna take us both at the same time?"

Jeno have the audacity to flustered, blush in shyness, then nodded, confirming what Johnny had asked him.

"But if it's get too much, you tell us, yeah," says Jaehyun. To which Jeno replied with a small, "Ok."

Jeno sits up so he doesn't completely on Johnny's lap. With a small gap between their bodies, Johnny begin to rub his huge, stiff cock against Jeno's entrance, making Jeno shudders in arousal and anticipation. Jeno can already tell Johnny's cock alone is able to tear him apart, he can't even think how he's going to handle Jaehyun's on top of that, but god, does Jeno wanted to find out so badly.

Johnny spit several times onto his hands to lubricate his cock, he pumps it thoroughly before lining it up to Jeno's hole and then push it through the hot, velvety space. Jeno fall into Jaehyun who's right infront of him with needy whimpers falling from his mouth.

Jeno doesn't remember every single cock that had been fucked him but he just know Johnny's the biggest one he's ever take. His cock is thick, long and veiny. When he had him in his mouth earlier, it felt like both a bless and torture. Now, having it inside of him, Jeno just could not make his brains to function to form any proper sentence to describe how it feels, how _he_ feels. It's so much and much it's become everything Jeno only knows in this moment.

The drag across Jeno's walls inside by Johnny's cock is heavenly, Jeno couldn't stop moaning and whining. Jaehyun looks at him with such tenderness that feels like quite not fitting for a moment this vulgar and erotic.

When Jeno finally fully seated on Jhonny's cock, both Jeno and Johnny groan at the feeling. Jeno, at the feeling of being filled completely and Johnny, at the feeling of Jeno's hole trying to swallow his dick with it's tightness.

The bulge on Jeno's stomach, meets with Jaehyun's hardening cock. Jaehyun rubbed his cock against it, to remind Jeno that the ride has just begin.

Jaehyun kisses Jeno along his neck and shoulder blade. Light touches to ground Jeno from everything that is overwhelmed him right now. He also can feel Johnny caress his waist tenderly, joining Jaehyun to try to soothing him.

After several moments that feels like they're just passing by mindlessly, Jeno letting out a breath.

"Y-you can move, Johnny hyung." 

Johnny pulled him self completely, before slamming it back with such a force that causes Jeno to loudly yelp, his whole body jerked like he's been shaken. It feels like Johnny just punching his lungs directly using his cock alone.

The pleasure build up as Johnny thrusting into him, everytime hit his prostate precisely and everything more. Jeno's jaw slacks, enable to do anything but submitted him self to fully fucked by Johnny. For now. 

He let Johnny grip his waist tightly, let Johnny set up the pace and use him as if he's a fuck doll. Jeno wanted to help but he simply can't bring him self to. His legs are trembling, his respiratory system is struggling to keep him breathing properly. The sound and the feeling of Johnny's thighs and balls slapping his ass also driving him crazy. It's stings and Jeno doesn't want it to stop.

"You think you ready for me now, angel?"

Jeno's mind is foggy of pleasure but he heard what Jaehyun said, as clear as sky in a bright day.

Jeno can't deny that he is nervous, and Johnny notices that, too. He stop moving and let Jeno make up his mind completely.

But, in the end, Jeno nodded. He bite his lips, enable to hide his nervousness. But, at the same time, he wanted to try this and even more so, he trusted both of them. As much as Jeno is playing the role as their submissive here, right now, he knows they're in this together, that they're even doing this in the first place is because they trust each other and comfortable with each other.

Jaehyun bring him self closer. With Jeno now completely laying him self on top of Johnny, Jaehyun bend Jeno's legs and pushing them upwards. Jaehyun's head is going dizzy as he finally get a clear sight of Johnny's cock stretching out Jeno's hole. It looks like it couldn't even fit a single finger of how full Johnny had filled him up. 

Jaehyun caressing both of Jeno's thighs tenderly, then goes higher and grab his ass cheeks. He kneads them, pulling them apart, stretching Jeno impossibley wider. Jeno releasing little whines here and there, but do or say nothing to stop him. Johnny behind him had gone completely still and quiet except for his endless kisses on Jeno's face and neck and whatever skin of him that his mouth could get.

Johnny keep praising Jeno as well, of how amazing he's doing until now, that he is the best and the most perfect angel for him and Jaehyun. It lit the fire inside Jeno even more to please both of them as much as he can.

Jeno's hands moves from holding Johnny's arms around his waist, to hold his legs open as wide as they can. Giving more of him to Jaehyun and let the fellow muse use him in his own way.

Slowly, Jaehyun guides his cock to Jeno's hole. Jeno's eyelids immediately closed, bottom lip harshly trapped between his teeth. Jaehyun stopped, worried clear in his eyes.

"Baby? Jeno? Are you ok?"

Jeno frantically nodded. "Y-yes. You can keep going, hyung. Trust me, ok? I want this."

With that direct consent from Jeno, Jaehyun is now determined to give his baby what he wants. 

He pushed his cock until the half of it is being inside of Jeno and Jeno, honest to god, _scream_. Followed by a stream of tears on his face. His chest rapidly going up and down, trying to find his normal breathing rythym again. Jaehyun doesn't push it any further, letting Jeno take as much as time to adjust.

"M-more, hyung," Jeno begs. "Please, hyung, please Jaehyunnie hyung. I want it, I want your cock inside of me, too. Use me, Jaehyunnie hyung." Tears swelling inside his sparkly eyes, his white skin is tainted with various shades of purple and red in so many different areas of his body. Jaehyun could never say no to him, especially when he's looking like this. So unreal and is so obedient to him and Johnny.

When Jaehyun finally have his entire cock inside Jeno, the breath Jeno was holding, is releasing shakily. It hurts more than it pleasing for now and he's pretty sure is going to have cancel a few of his schedule after this but fuck it, does it feels like a heaven he never know he could reach before.

Jaehyun licked Jeno's earlob, then whispers, "God, angel. You feels so fucking good around me, around both of us. Feels like you have been made to be fucked by us both, anytime, anywhere." 

Jaehyun sounds wrecked, judging by the uneven breathing of him. He is, most likely. It make Jeno's heart sings in pride. 

Jeno then moves his hips, a silent plea for both of them to start moving inside of him and rearrange his inside.

Then, when they do, here it was, the last bit of Jeno's sanity finally left.

The sounds that the three of them are making, are downright vulgar, obscene and everything dirty. Johnny's groans are getting louder with every thrust, the contradiction inside Jeno, along with his cock rubbing against Jaehyun, are fucking with his mind completely.

Jaehyun fucking in Jeno like he's an animal in heat, thrusting into the younger like Jeno is just some doll he's using to his own advantages. He keep his moans and whines unreleased by kissing Jeno's hard nipples

Jeno is confirmly lost his mind. Tears keep falling from his eyes, and he can't see anything except white and something sparkle amongst this unbearable pleasure and pain he's experiencing. His toes that hangs up, curling as pleasure running in every inch of his body. He feels so used, like he's a slut and nothing else. His whole body trembles with every thrust and other things Jaehyun and Johnny keep doing to him. 

"H-hyung, I'm so close, I'm so close. Please let me come, please, please. I've been nothing but a good boy. Please, please." Jeno begs like he's asking for their forgiveness for a sin he had commit. Jeno begs along with his pleas, strings of moans, whimpers and whines mixed together that he no longer can tell the different. 

"Yes, baby, you're allowed to come," Johnny answered him, since Jaehyun is too far gone to even pay attention to his surrounding.

It takes no longer than several seconds when Jeno's come spurts out and staining his stomach, chest all the way up to his neck and face. It feels numbing, the best orgasm he's ever had in his life, guaranteed. His cock pathetically keep releasing white fluid as Johnny and Jaehyun chasing their own orgasms, abusing more of Jeno's prostate that makes Jeno mewl, the oversensitivity that he feels is absolutely overwhelming.

Jeno doesn't know who comes first between Johnny and Jaehyun, they maybe come at the same time. All he feels that they filled him like he's a cum dump. He feels wet all over his body, he feels degraded and used, yet the feelings just make Jeno shivers in pride and excitement even more. 

When both Johnny and Jaehyun pulled out of him, Jeno immediately dropped his legs on the bed, causing more come dripping from his hole, creating a stream like a river on his skin. He close his eyes and nuzzle his head against the crook of Johnny's neck. Johnny chuckles then kisses his sweaty forehead.

"Isn't Jeno the best, Johnny?" asked Jaehyun. Jeno nuzzles further into Johnny's neck. Feeling both shy and completely wasted.

Jeno feels Johnny lift him self up and lay him down on the bed instead of on his body. He immediately feels Jaehyun's arms welcoming him and pulling him into a comforting embrace. Jaehyun's hand on his back, caressing Jeno's back as gentle as he can be. Besides him, there is Johnny who's laying to the side and use his hand to propped his head so he can stares at him adoringly all he wants, while caressing the strands of his hair that is messed up from his previously-styled hair.

In Jeno's hazy state and sight, he still can see how beautiful both of them are, covered in sweat and just reached paradise that he provide seconds ago.

"The most fucking perfect." Johnny's soft smile makes Jeno's heart flutters and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

Jhonny then gives Jaehyun a tender kiss on his forehead. "You're nothing but amazing too, honey." Jaehyun grins at the compliment.

Jeno replied with something that he hoped at least could passed as a grin. He feels so exhausted and before he can fight it any longer, he's already in fly away to his dreamland.

Johnny letting out a sigh, eyes looking at Jeno like he's a rainbow that he had been waiting after a heavy rain.

"Fuck, he really is wonderfull."

Jaehyun smiles cheekily, "I know right."

"He did so amazing." Johnny bump his head to Jaehyun's. "He's definetely wanted us to carry him everywhere tho, for like, a month."

"Hey," warned Jaehyun softly, "I don't mind it. He's so adorable, I'd do anything he want."

Johnny nodded his head in agreement. "Relatable." Johnny's eyes then shift to stare at the set the crew had set up for them to shot this campaign. Well, the show must go on after all.

"Well, they still want the result by this evening, so, Jaehyun, honey, can you hold him by the hips? Yeah, like that. Lift your body a little, head tilted to the side―"

**Author's Note:**

> yes they're actually dating and had actually planned this out. and please do let me know what you think of this since i'm not even sure to post this in the first place. a word or two would mean a lot.
> 
> and uh dont support dolce and gabbana they're problematic as fuck i just happen to stumbled across their campaign and hate to admit that it was indeed beautiful
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/haecmesees?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blondejeno)


End file.
